The Resistance
by Kunimitsu Chan
Summary: An old Night Elf tals the tale of her past and how she has risen to power! Rated M for gore


**The Resistance **

_Chapter one_

There I stood at the top tower of Stormwind city, staring out over the land that I once protected as a proud hero of Azeroth. You see I wasn't always this washed out old trout that I appear to be now, I was a magnificent sight, people from all over the isles of Kalimdor to the far out land of the Eastern Kingdoms came to see me in action. I remember it became hard for me to train, what with all the people who came to see me, my amazing fans. I remember I would have to sneak around just to get some alone time to practice my archery skills, or to spar with some of my friends. But it wasn't always a life of leisure and luxury there was a time when I had to scavenge for food, and go on quests for gold coins.

"What happened? How did you survive?"

"Well Little one, I shall tell you. I shall take you back to the old days, back when I was just a young Night Elf at the beginning of my uprising"

I was running away from the hordes of trolls and orcs that were chasing me, I had been foolish and taunted them thinking I could take them on and in the hope of gaining some honour and to become that cliché hero I had always wanted to be. But alas I was wrong if it were not for a passing Night Elf who was hunting a pack of wild dogs, I would have been history. He looked so graceful, from the way he swung his Axe back and forth, to his remarkable footwork that looked like he was practicing a very complicated dance move, well let's just say I was in awe. What really amazed me was the fact that this lone Night Elf could take on about 15 other enemy's in such a short amount of time. I was staring up at him while he cleaned the enemy's blood from his axe. His hair was the colour of the sea, literally it was a turquoise colour and his eyes were the typical gold glow that belonged to all Night Elf males. His armour was shining in the sun light, so blinding I was tempted to look away, but this vessel of shining magnificence was just to inspiring to look at, that I felt it would be a sin if I stopped. He turned to me, and walked over with that same walk that the entire population of the Male Night Elf race seem to have. When he got close to me he kneeled down on the floor in front of me.

"How is it that you caught such a crowd young one?" I just sat there whilst shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders. "Well from the looks of it you have a nasty wound on your arm, and now it has dirt in it" I'm shocked out of my day dream to see a fairly large wound just below my shoulder, hm I can't even feel any pain coming from-oh wait, now I can. He must have sensed my newly forming pain, because he stood up and smiled down at me-I must have looked like a small and silly child but then again I was being the young age of 12- then he held out his rather large gloved hand and said

"Climb onto my Tiger and we shall go back to my camp and tend to your wound before it becomes infectious." Ah he is definitely a strong one indeed; riding Tigers were only given to true knights of Darnassus as companions of war. After lots of struggling I finally sat upon this mighty beast. I had to get some help with that because it was just so big for little old me to mount on my own.

His camp was nothing more than a tent, some sheep skin blankets, and a small camp fire that had almost gone out. He helped me down and walked me over to a nearby river and pulled out some first aid ointment and-by the looks of it-some homemade bandages. I sat down and let the very kind and helpful man tend to my wounds, and once again let myself drift into my own reality, almost oblivious to all around me. Well that's how it was until I felt a needle going through the skin of my arm. This caused me to jump a little bit, but not enough to stop him from sewing my arm back together.

"My name is Findar by the way," I smiled at him and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Aryia," It was an awkward handshake because he was still trying to sew my arm up, but we managed it in the end.

"Where are you headed young one?" I thought about it, I really did, but truth be told, I wasn't sure where I was going.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"Hm we I guess you could come with me, if you would like that is, and I could train you in the art of Hunting" I was overwhelmed to say the least. The poor man must have thought I was mental. Because I jumped up into the air and started dance.

"Yes, Yes, Yes I would love to come with you, it would mean the world to me if I knew how to fend for myself properly." He seemed thrilled at this because he jumped up as well and swung me around in a circle.

"Great" he said "we shall get started on your training as soon as your arm has healed".


End file.
